Tatoue-moi
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Je veux des ailes.


Ouais, le titre est un peu nul. Mais chut. J'ai du Mozart l'Opéra Rock en tête, maintenant …

Un OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Aile. Comment ne pas penser à ça ?

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Tatoue-moi**_

Eren entra dans le salon de tatouage d'un air décidé. Il avait entendu parler de ce lieu, d'abord dans un magazine, puis dans plusieurs bars, au détour d'une conversation. Alors c'était ici qu'il devait aller, c'était certain.

Le propriétaire de l'établissement se retourna vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un tatoueur, vraiment pas, en fait, son corps semblait vierge de tatouages. Il releva le bras pour poser le crayon qu'il tenait dans la main, et comme le tissus glissa sur sa peau, Eren aperçut sous la manche courte quelques lignes noires. L'homme se tourna vers lui, lui jetant à la gueule des yeux froids et durs.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

—Je veux un tatouage. »

L'homme continua de le fixer de son regard polaire, avant d'hausser très lentement les sourcils.

« Mais encore ?

—J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez spécialisés dans les ailes.

—On t'a dit vrai, gamin.

—Eh bien je veux des ailes.

—Il faut que tu reviennes avec tes parents. Je fais pas les mineurs. »

Cette dernière phrase fit rougir Eren jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Il voulut démentir – dire que de parents il n'en avait pas vraiment – mais se contenta du plus simple.

« Je serai majeur dans un mois. Je voudrais me faire tatouer ce jour-là mais en attendant je voulais … commencer à prévoir ?

—D'accord. Assieds-toi là, je vais te montrer nos modèles. Et essuie-toi bien les pieds. »

Eren pencha la tête sur le côté, mais obtempéra néanmoins. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon de tatouage, et l'homme revint avec un gros book photo marqué « Ailes ». À vu de nez, il y avait au moins deux cents bonnes pages, y avait-il seulement des ailes ? Alors ce devait être un établissement très spécialisé, encore plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

« Tu veux quel genre de tatouage ? Tu sais déjà où ?

—Eh bien, je pensais, peut-être, sur le cœur. Ou dans le dos, ou sur l'épaule.

—D'accord, dont un truc assez symbolique.

—Ouais c'est ça j'veux … »

Eren baissa les yeux, marmonnant à moitié pour lui-même.

« J'veux des ailes pour pouvoir voler.

—Pas con.

—Et pour pouvoir me battre, aussi. »

Eren avait relevé les yeux et l'homme le contemplait avec une lueur d'intérêt. Il tourna avec savoir les pages du book pour arriver vers une double-page de dessins d'ailes sous forme de blason. Eren les regarda tous un à un. Un blason, c'est vrai, il n'y avait pas pensé mais ça résumait bien ce qu'il désirait. Nul doute que l'homme connaissait bien son métier. Cependant, Eren n'en voyait aucun qui l'emballait particulièrement. Il y en avait plusieurs qui lui plaisaient, même, qu'il trouvait sublimes, mais ça ne lui parlait pas plus que ça. Notant sans doute le désintérêt d'Eren, l'homme tourna la page pour arriver à d'autres blasons ailés, mais le plus jeune ne voyait toujours rien qu'il aurait envie d'avoir sur le corps jusqu'à sa mort. Ce fut ainsi pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, avant que l'homme ne questionne.

« Le format blason ne te plaît pas ?

—Si, c'est parfait ! Je veux dire, c'est parfaitement ce que je veux mais … C'est mon premier tatouage alors je voudrais quelque chose de vraiment spécial.

—Je vois. Tu n'as qu'à revenir la semaine prochaine. Je veux que tu me ramènes une description complète de la symbolique de ton tatouage ainsi qu'un idée plus précise de l'endroit où tu le voudrais. Tu peux ramener des croquis, aussi, faits par toi ou des amis. Je ferai d'autres dessins de blasons de mon côté. Tu peux rester encore un peu, si tu veux, regarder les autres tatouages. »

Eren acquiesça et regarda l'homme retourner à son office, crayon et papier en main. Il semblait très concentré sur sa tâche, si bien qu'Eren l'observa longtemps avant de retourner aux images, puis, plus tard encore, de quitter le salon.

.

Il revint la semaine suivante, et, quoiqu'il n'apprécia pas le regard moqueur de l'homme – Levi, pas Monsieur, lui avait-il dit – sur son texte explicatif, il revint encore la semaine d'après. Les croquis de Levi étaient magnifiques. Vraiment, il maîtrisait toutes les techniques avec brio, les entrelacs, le détail des plumes, la mise en volume, et c'était tellement expressif. Mais Eren ne trouvait pas son bonheur. Une fois, Levi lui demanda s'il voulait vraiment un tatouage, parce qu'il arrivait souvent qu'on croie en vouloir un mais que l'on ne soit pas prêt, alors, on refusait tous les dessins. Mais Eren refusa vivement cette idée. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il rêvait de ce tatouage, alors il trouverait le bon motif, et il se le ferait encrer dans la peau, pour son dix-huitième anniversaire ou après, peu importait, mais en tout cas il le ferait. C'était certain, et quitte à choisir, il aurait voulu que ça soit la main de Levi qui s'en charge.

L'adulte, de son côté, recherchait ardemment le motif idéal, mais aucun de ses travaux ne le satisfaisait. Il n'en dormait plus la nuit – déjà qu'il avait le sommeil léger – et à ce niveau, ça n'était plus de la conscience professionnelle. Il prenait ça personnellement, et s'acharnait pour trouver le tatouage d'Eren. S'il ne le trouvait pas, ce dernier irait dans un autre salon de tatouage, et Levi ne supportait pas cette idée. C'était à lui qu'Eren avait confié son corps, et à personne d'autre. Les ailes, c'était son domaine, même si ça faisait des années qu'il se sentait cloué au sol. De temps en temps, tard dans la nuit, une idée lui venait, mais il la repoussait toujours. Ça n'était pas la bonne, elle ne conviendrait pas à Eren et puis il aurait mis son orgueil de côté pour rien. Alors il empilait les insomnies.

Le dix-huitième anniversaire du garçon arriva, et, devant le salon de tatouage, Eren s'appuyait de l'épaule contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur Levi, lunettes de soleil et cigarette, adossé.

« J'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. C'est bête. »

Levi sentit son cœur se pincer. Il détestait décevoir les gens. Heureusement que ça n'arrivait pas souvent, en dehors de son travail il prenait soin à ce qu'on ne lui fasse pas trop confiance.

« J'aurais aimé voler pour ma majorité. »

Levi eut un claquement de langue, et un souvenir lui titillant le nez, il répondit mécaniquement.

« Les ailes, c'est pas la seule façon de s'envoler, gamin. »

Ces mots qu'on lui avait dits, quelques années plus tôt. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Eren posa le côté de la tête contre le mur, offrant sa nuque découverte au brun.

« Comment ça ? »

Levi se rendit compte qu'il l'avait vraiment dit et secoua la tête en tirant sur sa cigarette. C'était juste une histoire de mauvais jeu de mots, de faux départ.

« On peut aussi s'envoyer en l'air. »

Il ricana, ça n'était même pas drôle. Eren le fixa d'un regard ahuri.

« C'est vrai ? J'y avais pas pensé. Levi … tu m'enverrais en l'air ? »

Ce fut au tour de Levi d'être ahuri. Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne et regarda Eren, qui semblait tout à fait sérieux. Il jeta sa cigarette par terre, retira définitivement ses lunettes de soleil et soupira de sa voix la plus grave, à peine timbrée.

« Ouais. »

.

En-dessous de ses vêtements, le corps de Levi était recouvert de tatouages. Des motifs tribaux sur sa cuisse droite, un serpent enroulé de sa cheville gauche au bas de son ventre, ses épaules, le début de ses bras. Maintenant qu'il le voyait nu, Eren pouvait dessiner chaque trait du bout des doigts. Cherchant à attraper ses cigarettes, Levi roula sur le côté, tournant le dos à Eren. C'est la que le garçon put le voir. Il posa la main sur la peau chaude du plus âgé. Qui tordit juste le cou pour le voir. Eren avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

« C'est ça. Les ailes que je veux. Tu me ferais ce tatouage ?

—Je le fais plus. »

Il baissa les yeux sur sa cigarette. Le gamin délirait, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il avait tout tenté pour ne pas lui proposer ce dessin, c'était trop vieux et ce qu'il avait sur le dos était plus proche d'une cicatrice que d'un tatouage.

« Alors recommence. C'est le seul tatouage avec des ailes que tu portes, pas vrai ? Alors envole-moi. Envole-nous. »

Le regard d'Eren était déterminé. Ça n'était pas le genre de Levi, d'accepter si facilement, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux dut trahir sa faiblesse, parce que le plus jeune se releva d'un coup.

« On descend au salon.

—Attends, j'ai rien préparé, tu sais même pas où tu le veux te le faire.

—Demain, tu ne voudras plus, alors maintenant. Je le veux là, au centre de ma poitrine.

—Eren, tu vas garder ça toute ta vie, tu peux pas choisir sur un coup d'tête juste parce que tu trouves le dessin cool que le gars que t'as baisé.

—Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça. Prépare-toi vite. Je fais du café. »

Eren, comme si c'était tout naturel, prit ses aises dans l'appartement qui surplombait le salon de tatouage, mit du café à couler et prit une douche – s'il était sale, Levi ne le lui pardonnerait pas et mieux valait éviter de le contrarier quand il tenait dans les mains de quoi vous le faire regretter toute votre vie. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle adaptée, avec une bonne lumière, et Levi s'activait sur le torse de son amant. Eren tenait fort le tissus du fauteuil pour supporter la douleur, mais les mains fraîches de Levi le maintenaient sur terre. Au bout de longues heures, le dessin fut fini et Eren fit un grand sourire. Sa peau avait rougi, mais c'était déjà beau. Et puis, avec tout le remplissage qu'il y avait il serait forcé de revenir vite pour les retouches, ce qui était aussi une bonne nouvelle. Levi posa la main à plat sur son œuvre, fébrile. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas dessiné ça sur un corps ? Peut-être bien dix ans. Un sourire venu d'un autre temps fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il dit à Eren :

« Ce tatouage s'appelle _Les Ailes de la Liberté_. Tu as intérêt à aller haut, ou j'te crève. »

.

.


End file.
